ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Sam Hanna
Sam Hanna is a former Navy SEAL-turned-NCIS Special Agent who is assigned to the Office of Special Projects in Los Angeles. Biography Pre-Series Born on January 14, 1972 to a father named Hanna who became a Colonel in the United States Marine Corps and an unnamed mother, Sam grew up in New York and harbored the dream of being a Navy SEAL from a very early age. As a child, Sam was sent to school by his father who was a Colonel with his father disciplining young Sam very hard. During his time in high school, Sam was a wide receiver on his high school football team. After graduating from high school, Sam later joined the United States Navy, greatly disappointing his father who had hoped that his son would follow in his footsteps and become a Marine instead. During his time as a SEAL, Sam served in Bosnia, Afghanistan and Iraq. While on one mission in Bosnia, Sam along with another member of his unit, Dickerson were both captured and tortured before being buried alive. Tragically, Dickerson who had been shot later succumbed to his wounds and died while Sam was eventually rescued by the other members of their team. At some point, Sam met and befriended Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett with the two training together and during that time, Steve promised Sam a steak dinner. In the early 2000s, Sam was called to Sudan and along with some SEALs, helped free a group of aid workers under attack from the Janjaweed. Sam killed one in self-defense who also happened to be the father of Mowadh Dusa. Feeling guilty over his involvement, Sam brought Moe to the United States. Sam eventually left the military with the rank of Senior Chief Petty Officer and applied to join NCIS which resulted in him being assigned to the Office of Special Projects in Los Angeles which presumably occurred after he completed his training at FLETC. During that time, he also met Michelle while working on a joint task force with the CIA with the two later marrying and having two children together, a boy named Aiden and a girl named Kamran. NCIS Season 6 NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 NCIS: Los Angeles Season 2 NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 NCIS: Los Angeles Season 4 NCIS: Los Angeles Season 5 NCIS: Los Angeles Season 6 NCIS: Los Angeles: Extremeis Sam appears in this novel. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 7 NCIS: Los Angeles Season 8 NCIS: Los Angeles Season 9 NCIS: Los Angeles Season 10 Abilities * Skilled combatant: Sam is a highly trained and skilled hand to hand combatant. He is able to fight multiple opponents at once and fight evenly with people who have equal fighting skills as he does. Awards and decorations Here is a list of awards and decorations worn by SOCS Hanna: * Bronze Star * Purple Heart * Joint Service Commendation Medal * Navy & Marine Corps Commendation Medal * Navy & Marine Corps Achievement Medal, w/1 gold award star (2nd award) * Combat Action Ribbon, w/1 gold award star (2nd award) * Presidential Unit Citation * Navy Unit Commendation * Navy Good Conduct Medal, w/4 bronze service stars (5th award) * National Defense Service Medal, w/1 bronze service star (2nd award) * Southwest Asia Service Medal * Kosovo Campaign Medal * Afghanistan Campaign Medal * Iraq Campaign Medal * Global War on Terrorism Expeditionary Medal * Global War on Terrorism Service Medal * Sea Service Deployment Ribbon, w/1 silver service star (6th award) * Navy & Marine Corps Overseas Service Ribbon, w/3 bronze service stars (4th award) * United Nations Medal * NATO Medal * Kuwait Liberation Medal (Saudi Arabia) * Kuwait Liberation Medal (Kuwait) * Navy Expert Rifleman Medal * Navy Expert Pistol Shot Medal * Special Warfare insignia * Naval Parachutist insignia * 5 service stripes (reflecting 20 years of service). Category:Americans Category:Recurring Characters Category:NCIS Agents Category:Americans in NCIS: Los Angeles Category:NCIS Agents in NCIS: Los Angeles Category:NCIS: Los Angeles Main Characters Category:Naval Officers in NCIS: Los Angeles Category:Navy SEALs in NCIS: Los Angeles Category:People Associated with the Office of Special Projects Category:Bronze Star recipients in NCIS: Los Angeles Category:Purple Heart recipients in NCIS: Los Angeles